Silver Hearts
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: Part of the 'Silver' set written for Valentine's 2002. Daisuke is depressed because he's never gotten a real Valentine's chocolate, and thinks he never will. But with a little help from his sister and friends, maybe he can give the gifts he's been wanting to receive?


Disclaimer: Digimon is not mine. If it was, Kensuke wouldn't just be something we glimpsed during the credits of _Diablomon Strikes Back. _ (Watch it! You'll see!)   
  
**Silver Hearts  
_by Shimegami-chan  
_ http://www.shimegami.com/ichijouji  
**  
Theme: Kensuke, fluff, and mentionings of various couples of all types. And I do mean ALL types. A Valentine's mini-series of stories in the same setting.  
  
  


*****************************  
  
READ THIS.  
  


In Japan, on Valentine's Day girls give boys chocolate, not the other way around. There are two types: _giri-choco_, pity-chocolate that you would give to all the boys around you, and _honmei-choco_, special chocolate that you would only give to someone you love. On another holiday called White Day (March 14th), the boys who received chocolate are expected to return the favour to the girl they received the gift from. This story takes place in Japan, and thus you will hear much about White Day and about giri- and honmei-choco. At this point all the Chosen (well, almost all, we'll get to that) are in high school, and Daisuke and Ken are 16. Enjoy kudasai!   
  


*****************************  
  


  
  
For Motomiya Daisuke, Valentine's Day was the most depressing day of the year.   
  
It was true that a Valentine's Day had never passed without Daisuke receiving at least _one_ giri-choco--usually from Jun, who was into that kind of thing, or in later years from Hikari and Miyako--but for the first time in his life he was stopping to wonder if he would ever receive a honmei-choco.   
  
The primary reason was that Daisuke had very recently revealed that he was gay to the the rest of the Chosen Children. Taichi and Yamato had been openly dating for a year now, and Daisuke had finally, at age 16, stopped to consider his sexuality. It was true that his crush on Hikari had been initially genuine, but it had faded with time (and Takeru) and he had began to find himself attracted to members of the same sex. First and foremost, his Jogress partner.   
  
Ken, on the other hand, was completely oblivious to this fact, and seemingly straight. The dark-haired genius had dated several girls during his junior high and high school years, and had never displayed interest in males. That fact was what had kept Daisuke in the closet for the past year despite Taichi's encouraging.   
  
Now, Daisuke was coming to terms with the fact that he would never receive a honmei-choco, maybe _never._ Valentine's Day in Japan was like that, he supposed, for people like him; boys who got lots of obligation chocolate and returned the favours on White Day, but was never a recipient of the "prospective winner's" treats. For the first time since realizing that he was homosexual, Daisuke ferverently wished that he had a girlfriend. Valentine's Day just didn't hold the same appeal to him any more, now that his chances of receiving honmei were almost nonexistant.   
  
With his head down on his desk and lost in depressing thoughts, Daisuke didn't see Hikari coming up to him. "Daisuke-kun? Class is over..."   
  
"Oh, Hikari-chan. Good afternoon." Dai mustered the energy to raise his head and offer her a weak smile.   
  
The Chosen of Light looked more than concerned. "Are you okay, Dai? You don't look well."   
  
"I'm not well." Daisuke rose with a half-smile, "but I'll live."   
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"   
  
Daisuke shrugged, wanting to trust Hikari with his problem, and knowing he probably should. This wasn't something he would openly discuss with Takeru or even Taichi. "Valentine's Day is tomorrow."   
  
Hikari immediately caught on. "I see. Not your favorite holiday?"   
  
"Not anymore. I just realized that I've never received a honmei-choco, and I probably never will. Then there's the fact that I'm alone on Valentine's Day, as usual. It's just lost all its appeal."   
  
"Is there someone you're interested in?"   
  
Daisuke grimaced. "Kind of."   
  
"Someone from our class?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Is he Chosen?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
Hikari sighed. "I guess that rules out Taichi, Yamato-kun and Takeru-kun, it's not someone who's already taken, is it? No? Well, that leaves Jyou, Koushirou, Iori, and Ken."   
  
Daisuke sighed.   
  
"Ken." It wasn't a question. "He's not gay, is he?"   
  
"No, he's not. I don't even have a chance, he likes Miyako and vice-versa."   
  
Hikari smiled secretly, placing a hand on Daisuke's shoulder. "Daisuke, if there's anyone you deserve on Valentine's Day, it's Ken. It doesn't matter that it's only girls that give boys chocolates, it's a matter of the heart. Take it from me, it's only a silly holiday, and when you find someone that's right for you you'll make your _own_ holidays. As for Ken, don't give up. Miracles have been known to happen...and you two know each other better than anyone else in our group."   
  
_That's what I'm afraid of,_ Daisuke thought bitterly.   
  
  


*~s~*~i~*~l~*~v~*~e~*~r~* 

  
  
Ken sat on the benches of the Odaiba High School soccer field, absently fiddling with the D-3 he always carried. Wormmon hadn't accompanied him to school that day, electing to sleep off the morning and play with Ken's new Wonderswan game until his partner returned. Ken was glad; it would have been awkward to meet Miyako with Wormmon listening in, and Ken genuinely didn't want the insect Digimon to get the wrong idea of what was happening between him and Miya.   
  
What _was_ happening between him and Miya? Ken simply didn't know anymore. They had gone out on two casual dates, and Ken had hoped it would end there--but Miyako kept calling, and e-mailing him, and telling him she wanted to see him. Finally she had convinced him to meet her after school, and it was not until he arrived that he realized the consequences that might come from this. _Valentine's Day is the day when a girl confesses her love for a person, right? And we have school tomorrow, and I have juku right after and then my judo lessons like every Thursday...what if she's decided to give me chocolate early so that she won't miss me tomorrow? What if it's honmei-choco?_ Immediately Ken had begun to worry. _What am I going to do?_   
  
He had no more time to think as Miyako herself arrived, sachel in one hand and her raspberry-colored pineapple laptop in the other. "Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to someone after school," she panted, seating herself beside Ken.   
  
"It's okay, it took me a while to get here too." He smoothed wrinkles out of his grey Tamachi uniform, eager to keep his hands busy without visibly fidgeting. "You needed to tell me something?"   
  
Miyako, eyes downcast, opened her schoolbag and withdrew a small package. It was a small square box wrapped in silver-and red foil. She carefully lifted the lid and some tissue paper nestled inside. "I wasn't sure if I'd see you before tomorrow, so...I-I have to ask you something very important, and give you something...for Valentine's."   
  
Ken froze, his breathing all but stopping. Inside the box was a large chocolate in the shape of a heart, with 'Valentine' enscribed on it in romanji.   
  
_Honmei chocolate._   
  
  


*~h~*~e~*~a~*~r~*~t~*~s~* 

  
  
Daisuke woke up bright and early the next morning, Hikari's words still echoing in his mind. _It doesn't matter that it's only girls that give boys chocolates, it's a matter of the heart._   
  
Stifling a yawn he pattered down to the kitchen and put a pot on the stove with the intent of melting down a few of his precious candy bars. To hell with the custom, if he wasn't going to _get_ honmei-choco he might as well _give_ it. He knew Ken wouldn't be offended by his feelings, even if the genius didn't return them. Ken accepted Yamato and Taichi as a couple, right?   
  
Even as he stirred the melting chocolate Daisuke began to have his doubts. _What if he acts diferent? We know each other so well, losing that friendship would be..._   
  
He didn't want to think about it.   
  
"What are you up to, squirt?" The voice of his sister startled Daisuke from his reverie. "Are you making _chocolate?_ It's burning, you know. That's not how you do it." Jun dumped the charred pot down the sink as Daisuke wailed in protest. "You can't stop stirring or it'll burn. Here." The elder Motomiya opened the cupboard and took out a plastic container, emptying its contents into the pot. Chocolate bits spilled out onto the counter.   
  
"Why are you making chocolates anyway? It's not White Day yet." Jun took out a set of candy molds from under the counter and put them aside.   
  
"Well, ah...I didn't want to miss out on all the fun."   
  
"My brother the tradition-breaker." Jun laughed and stirred the concoction until it was completely melted. "You're lucky I had some left."   
  
"Jun..." Daisuke started putting on some rice for breakfast. "How doesn't Valentine's Day...work...for you and Sora?"   
  
His sister smiled. "Kind of like the way it does in the West. We exchange chocolate and gifts on Valentine's Day, and pretty much ignore White Day altogether. But if you're trying to impress another boy, you should wait for White Day to come around instead."   
  
"It's not that, really. I just want to let him know how I feel."   
  
"Oh, so it's honmei-choco. Good." Jun was already pouring the melted chocolate into a heart-shaped mold. "Who's the lucky recipiant?"   
  
Daisuke didn't answer.   
  
"Takeru?"   
  
"Takeru's not _gay!_ Well...neither is Ken, really..."   
  
"Ah! It's Ken. Knew I'd get you to tell." Jun grinned widely. "Takeru's not too bad looking, though."   
  
"Don't let Sora hear you say that."   
  
"Hey, she dated his brother, there must be _some_ similar genes..." The older girl laughed. "Anyway, otouto, good luck with Ken. He's a nice guy." She deposited the pot in the sink and left the kitchen, wiping her hands on a cloth. "Call me when the rice is done."   
  
"I will." Daisuke stared at the chocolate heart, wondering whether he _had_ the heart--pun intended--to go through with this.   
  


*~l~*~o~*~v~*~e~* 

  
  
The halls of Odaiba High were packed with students, among them one student who should not have been--Ichijouji Ken, wearing the most embarassing outfit imaginable. He was able to look on the bight side in the fact that he had been out of the media spotlight ever since he lost his genius status at age 12, and would probably not be immediately recognized as the famous prodigy.   
  
At least not in this getup. Miyako's spare Odaiba High uniform was a loose fit on him, enough to conceal his lack of chest enough not to arouse suspicion. He wouldn't be around long enough for anyone to notice, hopefully, before he got out of the school and into his comfortable grey Tamachi uniform.   
  
Ken maneouvered through the familiar hallways and positioned himself by a row of lockers, waiting patiently for Miyako to appear. In his hand he held the foil-wrapped box and against his chest he clutched his sachel, trying to keep calm.   
  
Finally Miyako made her entrance, at the side of one Izumi Koushirou. Both Computer Club members carried their laptops under their arms, and Koushirou was showing an interested-looking Miyako some programming he'd put into his Digivice. The two Chosen walked directly up to Ken, who shifted out of the way so Miyako could access the locker he was leaning against. Koushirou didn't acknowledge the cross-dressed boy, but Miyako winked at him and opened the locker. She withdrew two boxes from her backpack, one large and one small, and handed the former to Koushirou. "This is for you."   
  
Ken smiled at the surprised look on the older boy's face. "For me?" He removed the cover and looked at the heart-shaped chocolate inside. "But Miyako-san, isn't this honmei-choco?"   
  
The Chosen of Love and Purity nodded once.   
  
Koushirou smiled shyly. "Thank you very much, Miyako-san." His face was bright red, but he still managed a deep bow before scurrying away with the sound of the first bell, waving in goodbye. Miyako finally turned her attention to Ken, who was smiling nervously. She handed him the smaller box. "For you, Ken-chan. Good luck." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing into a nearby classroom. "Just stay by that locker; he'll be late as usual. You look good in that skirt. Bye-bye!"   
  
Red-faced, Ken slid the box into his sachel and leaned back against the locker. It was only one of many boxes of giri-choco he would receive once he got back to Tamachi, and probably several honmei as well. It almost made him not want to go to school, but Wormmon had insisted that he get up that morning and Miyako that he go with the plan.   
  
Eventually the person he had been waiting for appeared, charging through the hallway at top speed and skidding to a stop in front of Ken. "Excuse me! Sorry!"   
  
Ken did not move, his eyes downcast.   
  
Daisuke's face twisted into a frown. "That's my locker, could you move for a minute please?" Ken finally rasied his indigo head, staring Daisuke in the face. The silver reading glasses he wore might throw off the rest of school, but they only served to heighten Daisuke's recognition of his violet eyes. "_Ken!?_ What are you doing here? And wearing that?"   
  
Ken handed Daisuke the box that Miyako had prepared, watching the mahogany-haired boy's expression as he lifted the lid. "This is...honmei-choco? For me?"   
  
Ken nodded. "It's what you wanted, right?"   
  
Daisuke's eyes softened, a smile lighting his features. "How did you know?"   
  
"I'd actually been interested in you for a while, and Miyako knew it. I thought she liked me, but she actually was interested in Koushirou, so she and Hikari got together and made a batch of chocolate to give me a jump-start. I thought I wouldn't see you, so I had to sneak into the school in Miya-chan's old uniform."   
  
"I was wondering why you were dressed like that." Daisuke grinned widely. "I probably should wait for White Day to return the favour, but Jun lent me a hand making some of my own honmei-choco this morning. This is for you." He handed Ken a heart wrapped in silver foil and inscribed with Ken's name on the front. "I thought that you deserved to know how I felt about you, even if you didn't feel the same."   
  
Ken's jaw dropped. "You...liked me too?"   
  
The Chosen of Courage and Friendship stepped closer and slid Ken's glasses up onto his forehead, giving him a gentle kiss on the lips. Ken blushed at the public display of affection, but despite the uncomfortability he felt he felt a thrill of happiness run through him. Daisuke was impulsive like that; and it was one of the things Ken liked about him.   
  
Daisuke drew away, scanning the empty hallways for anyone who might have seen. The last bell had already gone and both boys were late. "I should go, I have to get to school."   
  
"Stay," Daisuke pleaded, "you'll miss most of the morning as it is. I can't go in or I'll get detention. Shall we go out for a milkshake or something?"   
  
"You mean...skip school?" Ken stared at his Jogress partner.   
  
"Yeah, it can be our first date." Daisuke beamed. "That is, if you want to..."   
  
Ken smiled, feeling a change come over him. _I could do this. I could be normal, and go out with Daisuke, and no one would ever know or care. This could be me._ Having Daisuke in his life could change him for the better. _This could be me._   
  
"Of course I want to."   
  
Daisuke offered his arm with a grin. "Well then, Valentine, shall we go?"   
  
"Yeah, let's do it."   
  
The two boys quietly left the school, never noticing Miyako and Hikari watching from one of the second-floor windows. The two girls grinned at each other. "A job well done," commented Hikari.   
  
"Was it ever. I can't beleive we finally got those two together."   
  
"Where do you suppose they're going?"   
  
"I don't know. After seeing Ken in that skirt I'm almost tempted to take him back."   
  
"Miyako..."   
  
"Just kidding." The violet-haired girl leaned on the windowsill, smiling dreamily. "I think Koushirou likes me."   
  
"That's great." Hikari cast a glance over her shoulder at Takeru, who was chatting amiably with some of the other basketball team members. "I just have to solve my own problems now."   
  
"Look at that." Miyako pointed at Daisuke and Ken, enjoying each other's company as they walked away. Ken's silver reading glasses caught the sunlight as he turned his head to look at his partner, making his thrilled smile seem to glow. Daisuke gave his new boyfriend an enthusiastic hug and Ken blushed hotly. "Aren't they cute?"   
  
"Adorable." Hikari agreed.   
  
Down below, the two boys took the first bites of their honmei-choco, smiling shyly at each other. Ken took Daisuke's hand in his own. "Delicious. The best Valentine's Day I've ever had."   
  
Daisuke agreed with a smile. "And here's to many, many more."   
  
  
  
~owari!   
  
  
  
  
---------------------  
Shi-chan: Sorry for the unedited-ness and the semi-crappy ending. Too much dialogue and not enough sleep >.Silver series. It'll be angst/fluff, hopefully. Ja ne! 


End file.
